


Los vientos del cambio

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [9]
Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun y Guillaume se reencuentran en la universidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los vientos del cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito a partir del prompt de oliviasreal (LJ), para el AU Request Meme.

 

**Los vientos del cambio**

 

__Cuando tenían once años, Guillaume le rompió la nariz. En dos sitios. Con un palo de cricket. Su tabique no volvió a ser el mismo, y, desde entonces, Jun relaciona la ligera desviación que le quedó con esa vieja rivalidad infantil que pudo ser algo más, con sus tardes de aventuras y los largos castigos después de clase, cada vez que Guillaume le metía en algún lío.  
  
Hace años que no piensa en él, pero la mezcla del ambiente con olor a nuevo de la universidad, el aire fresco del otoño y la luz del atardecer, que tiñe los edificios de piedra de Oxford de dorado le llevan al pasado, a un tiempo en el que, a pesar de su ascendencia y sus preferencias, le parecía más fácil encajar. Cree que siempre asociará a la idea de Guillaume los conceptos de cambio y de adversidad, y también el sentimiento de excitación, esa emoción adictiva que conlleva aceptar un desafío con toda la voluntad de ganarlo.  
  
  
Jun hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y respira una última vez el olor a hojas secas y humedad antes de darse la vuelta y subir a su dormitorio. Su nuevo compañero de habitación ya debería haber llegado.  
  
Minutos más tarde, toca un par de veces en la puerta del cuarto. Una voz le contesta, un "Adelante" distraído en el que no se puede escuchar ni una nota de nervisismo.  
  
Jun abre la puerta, y.  
  
Guillaume.   
Su saludo se le muere en los labios.  
  
Él le mira, y le reconoce, y Jun entra en la habitación y deja que la puerta se cierre, sola, tras él. Algo le zumba en los oídos, y la expresión de su rostro debe de ser ridícula, porque la boca de Guillaume está, de pronto, sonriéndole, incrédulo y emocionado y un poco bastante burlón, y luego se acerca y le abraza. Jun se lo devuelve, algo dubitativo.  
  
Jun recuerda ese beso furtivo, inocente y torpe que Guillaume le dio el último día en el internado, y, antes de devolvérselo, con varios años de retraso, le estrecha con todas sus fuerzas._ _


End file.
